La routine, quoi
by Congo Shabba
Summary: Pourquoi Reno aime son job. RenoTseng


**La routine, quoi**

La vie roule tranquillement. On kidnappe, on interroge, on espionne, on torture, on défonce, on explose, on tue. On se salit les mains pour ce type en haut qui, lui, ne bouge jamais de son palais corporatif. On ne regarde jamais en arrière. On fait ce qui est nécessaire. On n'y pense pas deux fois. On obéit aux ordres. Et dans les rues, on fait la loi. C'est la routine, quoi.

Faut être un dur à cuire, paraît, pour faire ce job aussi longtemps. Faut croire que je le suis. Ça fait plus de six ans maintenant que ShinRa m'a donné le job et la cravate. Au fil des ans, j'ai fini par perdre le look trop propre imposé par la corpo, j'ai grimpé les échelons, je me suis fait un nom et une réputation. Je suis second à la barre de ce monstre constitutionnel et j'adore, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. C'est sûr que je me passerais bien des tonnes de rapports, mais bon, faut pas être difficile.

Putain, je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, ce n'est pas pour la pile de fric qui vient avec le job. Pas pour le chic appart dans lequel je laisse traîner toute ma merde. Pas pour les repas copieux que j'arrive maintenant à m'offrir. Pas les virées d'enfer, pas pour la bagnole de rêve, pas même pour les beuveries du vendredi soir.

Pourquoi alors? Ben pour lui, tout simplement. Je suis devenu un vrai ramassis de sentiments foireux, de sourires bêtes, de regards en gelée. Tout ça pour lui. Ça devrait être la honte et pourtant, ça ne l'est pas. Je n'ai pas une envie folle de passer le reste de ma vie caché dans mon lit avec mon revolver sous l'oreiller ou de me prendre une de ces fameuses cuites pour lesquelles j'étais célèbre dans les bars du secteur 6. Non, rien de tout ça. Mais on ne me verra quand même pas gambader dans les rues avec une rose entre les dents. J'assume, c'est tout.

Si on se mettait à m'observer un peu, si on voulait vraiment trouver quelque chose sous tout ça, ou trouver la cause de cet état inquiétant de mieux-être, tout commencerait par un innocent petit échange de documents, de feuilles où en fait il n'y a rien d'écrit sauf une date, un jour, un moment, par un regard de missile à tête chercheuse qui s'attarde un peu trop longtemps dans un corridor bondé entre deux meetings, par une tasse fumante de thé qui passe délicatement d'une main douce à une autre.

Et puis si on se mettait à me suivre et à m'observer à la loupe, alors suivraient les suspicieuses escapades aux bureaux abandonnés du 59ème, les tortillements incessants dans les briefings de missions, les disparitions (un peu trop) fréquentes du patron et les portes de placards qu'on peut entendre claquer juste après ou encore les demandes insistantes du second pour faire lui-même les photocopies de catalogues et de bottins.

Il y aurait aussi les longues, les interminables, les sempiternelles réunions patron-second lors desquelles la porte du bureau du patron est fermée à double tour avec indication stricte qu'ils ne doivent être dérangés sous aucun prétexte, les cols de chemise boutonnés jusqu'au menton et les fameux entraînements de perfectionnement qui ne se terminent qu'aux petites heures du matin. Et si on, c'était l'équipe de nettoyage, on trouverait sûrement des mains estampées dans les fenêtres des cabinets, des égratignures sur les bureaux et les chaises, des chemises déchirées dans les penderies ou des boutons ou des chaussettes solitaires égarés sous les meubles.

Mais ce soir, c'est différent. Pas de batifolages de lycéen, plutôt une vraie soirée, presqu'un rendez-vous galant, si j'osais. Me reste plus qu'à ramasser quelques trucs, essayer de mettre tout mon bordel dans un semblant d'ordre et je suis parti. Mes neurones ont déjà déconnecté. Je flotte. C'est le premier congé qu'on va avoir en six mois. Ça tombe à pic, j'en pouvais vraiment plus. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on a passé toute une nuit ensemble, juste tous les deux, loin du chaos et des balles et du travail et des missions qui n'en finissent plus. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes et je chantonne tout bas.

Je n'entends la porte du bureau ni s'ouvrir ni se refermer. Une main glisse dans mon dos, câline, joueuse. Un corps chaud et musclé se presse contre le mien, des bras apaisants m'enserrent. Des lèvres impatientes cherchent les miennes toutes prêtes. Un goût suave de miel et de thé m'envahit la bouche. J'expire, me laisse aller complètement, les yeux toujours clos. Me manquerait plus qu'une bonne nicotine et je mourrais heureux.


End file.
